Question: Ishaan walked his dog for a total of $12$ kilometers over the past $12$ days, and he walked the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Ishaan walk his dog each day?
Solution: The number of kilometers walked each day is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of days that Ishaan went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days} = 1 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Ishaan walked $1$ kilometer each day.